


Afternoon tea

by Unlos



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Some day, Paris will open again and old friends catch up.





	Afternoon tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).


End file.
